Moi, Zanza, tueur à gages
by bv
Summary: L'histoire de sanosuké...
1. Encore un ennemi à abattre

Moi, Zanza, tueur à gage.

L'histoire d'un mode de vie erroné.

_ Fait en une petite heure, alors soyez po trop sévères ^__^;_

_ Vous pouvez trouver d'autres fanfics sur mon site : _

_ En gros, c'est le combat intériieur que livre Sanosuké Sagara dans les n°1 et 2 ; bon, c'est pas tout à fait exact vu ke j'ai pas les livres sous les yeux, mais bon, a priori, l'histoire correspond._

_ A noter : j'adore ce perso, alors m'engueulez pas si ça paraît super nul... (*sniff*)_

_ bonne lecture ;)_

_ bv_

** Chapitre 1: encore un ennemi à abattre.**

Je suis seul.

Désespérément seul.

_ Capitaine._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

Je me bats.

Les patriotes nous ont trahis; les patriotes paieront.

Je suis un mercenaire. Si c'est leur destinée, je tue ceux contre lesquels je me bats.

Chaque jour est un nouveau combat.

Chaque jour est une nouvelle vengeance.

Chaque jour me rapproche un peu plus de votre image.

Le symbole du mal, dans mon dos.

Il est le gardien de ma promesse.

Il est le garant de ma détermination.

Il ne bougera jamais de cet endroit.

Personne n'est bon.

Le mal est partout, c'est le Sekihotai qui me 'a appris.

J'avais 10 ans.

Je suis seul.

Mes combats sont devenus inintéresants; ma force est trop grande.

Je me bats pour me battre. 

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

C'est vraiment tout.

_ Capitaine._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

Trahis.

trahis.

Je suis payé pour affronter un patriote : Battosai Himura.

Le plus fort symbole de cette époque à présent révolue.

Il fait tellement le malin, avec son sabre bien en vue...

_ Capitaine._

_ Oh, capitaine._

Je vais le battre.

Je _dois_ le battre.

Pour le Sekihotai; encore un verra le symbole du mal chaque nuit.

Pour le Sekihotai.

Pour vous.

Pour moi.


	2. Kyoto

** Chapitre 2 : Kyoto.**

Voyage à Kyoto; je me bats à ma façon avant de combattre mon nouvel ennemi pour de bon.

Himura Battosai.

Patriote.

Un assassin.

Un à cause de qui vous êtes mort.

Un qui vous a tué.

Un de vos assassins.

_ Capitaine._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

Je suis seul dans la ville.

Je suis si seul.

Désespérément seul.

Peu importe. L'être vivant est mauvais par nature.

Personne ne peut me rendre ce que j'ai perdu, mais on peut me prendre ce que j'ai gagné.

Je suis seul et ça vaut mieux.

Pour tous.

Je me bats pour trouver des informations; on ne fait pas facilement confiance dans cette villle-scène.

Scène de tant de combats.

Scène de mort.

_ Capitaine..._

_ Capitaine..._

****


	3. Zanza

** Chapitre 3: Zanza.**

Retour à Tokyo.

Je vais au devant de mon adversaire.

La fillette et le mioche aux yeux bridés ne semblent pas effrayés par le fait de vivre avec un tel individu.

Nous nous dirigeons tous calmement vers un terrain vague pour combattre.

L'athmosphère est détendue.

Himura semble être quelqu'un de nature joyeuse.

Trop joyeuse.

_ Capitaine._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

Moi qui ai tant souffert votre perte...

Comment ose-t-il afficher son bonheur de la sorte ?

Comment ose-t-il être heureux après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Comment ose-t-il vivre au grand jour avec ses mains pleines de sang humain ?

Comment ose-t-il... ? Comment _ose-t-il_... ??

Le gamin s'inquiète en voyant mon zanza emballé .

Zanza.

Mon arme.

Mon nom.

Toute ma vie.

Il le prend pour une lance; je le corrige.

J'avais à peu près son âge quand j'ai commencé à errer.

On ne peut pas tout savoir.

Zanza est la plus puissante des armes, même si elle pourrait être bien plus mortelle.

Zanza n'est pas faite pour tuer.

C'est moi qui tue, pas Zanza.

Pas mon zanbatô.

Je tue de mes mains.

Même une telle arme ne doit être salie par le sang des patriotes.

_ Capitaine..._

_ Oh, capitaine..._


	4. Le regard d'un assassin

** Chapitre 4 : le regard d'un assassin.**

Le combat commence.

J'ai brisé le pistolet de Kiheh, mais il est trop confiant.

Il me cache quelque chose.

Peu importe.

Tant qu'on me laisse le patriote...

La lame de son sabre est inversée. Il s'interdit de tuer.

Ben voyons.

Il me porte des coups d'une puisance considérable; mais mes combats m'ont au moins servi à ça.

Je suis bien plus résistant que lui.

** "Ce n'est pas la force qui nous départagera, mais la résistance physique"**

Mon adversaire doute de mes paroles.

Je remarque que depuis le début du combat, son regard a changé.

C'est donc cela le regrad d'un assassin ?

Je frissonne de plaisir. Il semble être à la hauteur.

Il paralyserait le pire des monstres.

Quel était celui du vôtre ?

_ Capitaine..._

_ Oh, capitaine..._


	5. Mon combat

** Chapitre 5 : mon combat.**

Les coups qu'il me porte sont de plus en plus puissants.

Il les retient de moins en moins.

****

****

Je suis à terre.

Je suis brisé.

J'ai perdu ?

_ Capitaine, oh, capitaine..._

_ Capitaine..._

_ Capitaine..._

**_ "ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas..."_**

_ Capitaine..._

_ Capitaine..._

**_ "Alors, permettez moi de me baptiser Sagara !_**

**_ -Ca ne sonne pas très bien , non ?"_**

_ Capitaine..._

_ Votre sourire._

_ Votre bonté._

_ Votre tête sur la place publique..._

_ Capitaine..._

_ CAPITAINE !!!!_

Je crache ma rage.

Je ne perdrai pas face à ceux qui ont infligé de tels mots au sekihotai.

** "le sekihotai..."**

Intervention des deux frères.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Un second pistolet.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il tire sur Battosai, qui reçoit la balle sur son sabre.

Prévisible.

Le grand prend la fillette terrorisée en otage.

La colère me gagne. Je me retiens de le tuer.

Il crie comme si je venais de lui arracher un bras.

Alors quoi ? Une petite coupure sur le visage et ça y est ?

Lavette.

Battosai s'occupe de l'autre qui se fait dessus.

Pitoyable.

C'est mon combat.

Je vais gagner.

Je _dois_ gagner.

Mais...

** "Le combat n'est pas encore terminé...Pour toi, le plus fort des patriotes !!!"**

Je me retiens de hurler ma rage.

Le sang voile quelque peu ma vue, mais je ne suis pas gêné par ça.

J'ai connu pire.

L'assassin n'hésite plus.

Il tourne la lame de son sabre.

Je souris.

Enfin.

_ Enfin._

**__**


	6. Lumière aveuglante

** chapitre 6 : lumière aveuglante.**

J'utilise Zanza de la meilleure façon possible. Je le fais tourner au dessus de ma tête pour multipier son poids.

Je veux fracasser la tête de votre ennemi.

_ Capitaine..._

_ Capitaine..._

Je vaincrai pour vous.

Je vaincrai.

J'ignore la douleur qui commence à tordre mes muscles.

Je suis fort.

Suffisamment pour le battre.

Suffisamment pour gagner.

Mais...

Le regard de l'assassin est plus froid que la glace.

J'en suis presque paralysé.

** "Même une telle force ne peut me vaincre..."**

Il disparaît pour réapparaître, plus proche de moi encore.

La lame de son sabre brille de façon menaçante.

_ Capitaine..._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

Vais-je vous rejoindre plus tôt que prévu ?

N'était-ce finalement pas ce à quoi j'aspirais en combattant de la sorte depuis l'âge de 10 ans ?

Je vais finir sous la lame d'un patriote ?

Moi ?

_ Capitaine..._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

Une nouvelle fois, la lame de son sabre brille.

Je vais mourir.


	7. La mort de Zanza

** Chapitre 7 : la mort de Zanza.**

Tranché.

Zanza a péri sous la lame de Battosai.

Il a gagné.

Comme si le coup n'était pas assez dur, il m'en assène un autre.

La flèche du dragon.

Peu importe.

J'encaisse.

Mes jambes me supportent à peine, mais je ne fléchirai pas.

Je m'appuie sur ce qu'il reste de Zanza.

Je ne veux pas perdre.

Je ne peux pas perdre.

Himura veut aller me chercher un médecin.

Je peux encore me battre.

Je suis debout.

Je n'ai pas encore perdu.

_ Capitaine..._

_ oh, capitaine..._

Himura soupire, il se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé.

C'est ça.

Viens.

Je t'attends.

Je serre les poings, prêt à encaisser.

Un coup de poing.

C'est un coup léger, presque semblable à une gifle.

J'encaisse, transi.

Pourquoi ?

Le regard de l'ancien Battosai est moins dur qu'au début.

Mais il l'est néanmoins.

Combien de personnalités a ce type ?

Il me fait la morale. Comment ose-t-il ???

** "Que cherchait le Sekihotai ?A combattre les patriotes ou achever la restauration ?"**

Tais toi !!!!!

En prônant l'égalité des classes, vous vous êtes contentés d'établir une nouvelle ère de mensonges !!!"

Des menteurs !

On ne peut avoir confiance en vous !!

Vous n'êtes que des menteurs !!!

Vous avez tué le capitaine Sagara !

La gamine et le mioche interviennent.

L'ancien Battosai n'est pas comme les autres patriote.

Plus que leurs paroles, leur regard déterminé m'achève.

Les paroles de Himura se font apaisantes.

Il veut expier ses crimes.

Il veut payer.

Et son sabre...

Il vous ressemble tellement...

_ Capitaine..._

Je veux parler; mais dans ma tête...

Ma voix se fait murmure....

Mon murmure se fait souffle....

Mon souffle se fend.

Tandis que lui se dirige vers ses amis, je me rends compte de mon erreur.

Je souris.

Lui poursuit son combat encore aujourd'hui.

Moi, en multipliant les combats sans enjeux, je ne fais que tenter d'oublier le passé.

_ Capitaine..._

_ Oh, capitaine..._

_ Pardonnez moi...mais je crois que...j'ai complètement perdu..._

_ face à cet homme._


	8. Commencement

** chapitre 8 : commencement**

Quelques heures d'hôpital. Je suis trop impatient pour y traîner plus longtemps.

Défi d'ivrognes. Trop faciles.

Au sortir du petit restaurant, je croise la bande de gamins.

Et Himura.

** "Zanza...Vous ne voulez pas enlever ce symbole sur votre dos ?**

Le mal ?

Je souris. Le mot le mettrait-il mal à l'aise ?

** -Non. Les souvenirs du Sekihotai sont trop importants pour moi.**

Oui. Je n'oublierai pas ce qu'ils m'ont apporté. Je n'oublierai pas mon capitaine.

** A 19 ans, mon esprit rebelle est incorrigible; je doute même de la sincérité dont tu as fait preuve hier.**

Enfin...c'est surtout de ta sincérité envers les gamins. 

** C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'observer : j'ai décidé de voir si tu es réellement différent des patriotes, ces hypocrites.**

Es tu capable de rester tel que tu es sans avoir ton regard d'assassin ?

** Et pour information, je ne suis plus "Zanza".**

** Terminés aussi les zanbatôs ou autre combattant sur contrat.**

** Je suis un simple amateur de combat, je suis Sanosuké Sagara, tout comme toi tu n'es plus Battosai l'assassin.**

Oui, elle est finie l'époque ou je combattais sans but. 

Le petit rouquin et ses amis me sourient. J'ai perdu un combat, mais j'en gagne un autre. 

** Et ne reprends pas la route sans mon autorisation...Kenshin"**

Je ne suis plus seul.


End file.
